Wolf's Bane
Wolf's Bane is the ninth episode of Season 1 and the Teen Wolf series. Synopsis Jackson Whittemore puts Scott McCall in danger. Allison Argent starts to question her family's strange behavior. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Adam Rosenberg as Brian *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *John Posey as Dr. Conrad Fenris *Desiree Hall as Jennifer *Sharon Conley as Ms. Ramsey Guest Cast *Nolan Godfrey as Lacrosse Player Continuity *It is revealed that Mr. Harris was a co-conspirator in the Hale House Fire when the Alpha comes after him at the high school to kill him like the others involved in the fire, though he was saved at the last moment by Derek Hale. Harris revealed to Sheriff Stilinski that Kate Argent (though he didn't know her name) came onto him when he was drunk at the bar and got him to explain how to commit arson without getting caught. **The fact that this got Harris into trouble with the Beacon County Sheriff's Department will continue to play a role in his teacher-student relationship with Stiles Stilinski throughout Season 2. *Dr. Conrad Fenris makes his first appearance on Teen Wolf in this episode after appearing in the Teen Wolf webseries called The Search for a Cure. *Jackson Whittemore finally figures out that Scott McCall is a Werewolf in this episode, and threatens to out him to Allison Argent if he doesn't help him become a Werewolf as well. Jackson first became suspicious of Scott in Wolf Moon, and first started investigating into it in Pack Mentality. *It is revealed that the cause of Jackson's strange hallucinations and other symptoms are the result of aconite (wolfsbane) poisoning. Jackson was exposed to wolfsbane by Derek Hale in Magic Bullet, when Derek accidentally impaled the back of his neck with his claws, which likely had residue on them from the gunshot wound caused by Kate Argent's Nordic Blue Monkshood-filled bullets. *It is revealed that Peter Hale is the Alpha, and that he killed Laura Hale to take her Alpha power so that he could finish healing his burns from the Hale House Fire. Laura was killed just prior to the events of ''Wolf Moon''. *Harris gives Derek a drawing of a pendant worn by the mysterious woman he talked to about how to commit arson, which Scott identifies as Allison's Argent pendant. Allison was given this pendant by Kate as a birthday present in The Tell. *Derek, who is still a fugitive thanks to Scott and Stiles' false murder accusations, is forced to hide in Stiles' room, where he encounters Danny Mahealani to help him track the text Allison Argent received to summon her to the high school the night that the Alpha locked them in. This event happened in Heart Monitor and Night School **In a comical twist, Stiles lies to Danny by saying that Derek is his "cousin Miguel" so that he doesn't realize Derek is the missing fugitive. This joke will eventually be referenced again in 117. *This episode has the first mention that the name "Argent" is French for the word "silver," which will continue to play a huge role in their family's storyline throughout the rest of the series. *Kate asks Chris if a person can be turned into a Werewolf by a scratch from an Alpha, and Chris suggests it's possible if the claws go deep enough. Ironically enough, Kate would later become a Werejaguar after Peter Hale clawed her throat out and killed her in Code Breaker; the power of the impending full moon and her recently-activated accelerated healing ability allowed her to be resurrected, as revealed in Season 4's The Dark Moon. Trivia *The title refers to Jackson's wolfsbane poisoning in the wounds made by Derek's claws. Body Count None Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Mr. Harris' Classroom **Ms. Ramsey's Classroom **Swimming Pool **Lacrosse Field *Route 115 *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Dr. Fenris' Office **Emergency Room Waiting Area *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Hale House **Living Room Soundtrack Gallery |-|Images= Bane 1.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 1